delvefandomcom-20200214-history
History of Delve
A major conflict between the Ancient civilizations is resolved. * Detail: The civilizations recognize that peace is preferable to war and decide to end their conflict. Tone: Light + + New seat of power is established. * Detail: The end of conflict has prompted the Ancient Civilizations to establish a new city and seat of power dubbed the Golden City. Tone: Light * The Golden City becomes a beacon of darkness and plunges the world into chaos Detail: A dark wizard (Korin) rises to power taking over the golden city and uses it’s power to enslave the world. Tone: Dark Korin’s education * Detail: Korin (the dark wizard) attends the academy in the Golden city and learns the art of wizardry. Tone: Light * + + Korin’s Quick Progress Astounds All *Korin excels in all of his classes, catching the eyes of The Four of Power. His presence is requested at a meeting in the Mystic Enclave. After his graduation from the academy, he is to apprentice directly under each of The Four of Power. Tone: Light The Four of Power are Ensnared by Korin *Finding out only too late, The Four of Power are encased inside a magical crystal. Thus, Archmages Robalard III, Venassa, Arklem Greeth, and Tiberius are powerless to stop Korin’s plans. Tone: Dark State worship of Great Old One instituted and a gateway to the Far Realm begins construction. *Detail: Korin the ruler of the world (including the Golden City) institutes worship of a Great Old One Zargon, the Returner and begins contruction of a gateway to bring entities from the Far Realm to the planet. Tone: Dark The Gate Opens *Detail: The gate to the Far Realm is completed and its denizens are released into the world. Tone: Dark The Sacking of the Golden City *Detail: The forces from the far realm invade the city killing thousands of it’s citizens and leave the city in ruin Tone: Dark Korin’s Far Realm Gate Frame collapses, and the portal to the Far Realm envelopes the sky of the entire world *During the battle against the forces of the Far Realm to close the portal opened by the evil wizard Korin the frame containing the portal broke, unleashing the boundaries of the portal, and it slowly crept across the entire sky of Delve. Tone: Dark Group of Local Wizards Take a Closer Look at Sky. *A small contingent of wizards mounted their Griffons to get a closer look at the portal that loomed over the world. Moments after leaving the ground barbed ethereal tentacles snatched the wizards and their mounts from the sky. Tone: Dark * The Rise Of Heroes Detail: People harnessing great power rise and lead the fight against the hoards from the Far Realm. Tone: Light * The Crystal of Mages is Recovered Detail: A goblin named Grix is scavaging the ruins of the ruined Golden City where he finds an opening in a cavern leading to a tomb where he finds the gem in which the archmages are entombed. Grix takes the crystal as he leaves the ruins. Tone: Light + + * Grix Release the Mages Grix uses the dagger he found (Korinsbane) to release the mages trapped within the crystal. Tone:Light * A light in the Darkness Detail: Archmage Venassa tears a hole in the sky portal and creates a pocket of relative safety on the planet’s surface. The masses flock to the location and become her followers. Tone: Light * Resurrection of the Four of Power and the Fragments of Destiny With the new perimeter of relative safety, the leaders of the survivors attempt to turn the tide against the Far Realm minions. With the assistance of Archmage Venassa, the survivors ressurected the other 3 members of the Four of Power and the reformed group begin distributing Fragments of Destiny to their chosen champions. Tone: Light * Reclaiming of the Golden City by Champion Vorsitrix With assistance, Tiberius’ Champion, Vorisitrix, eradicates the forces of chaos from the Golden City and relclaims it for the survivors. Tone: Light *What aided Vorsitrix in taking the Golden City back from the forces of the Far Realm? As Vorsitrix approached the darkened Golden City, he stood before his troops. He reached into his pocket and pulled out two marbled lavender and green ellipsoid stones and glanced at them assuredly. He tossed them just above his head. To his amusment the Ioun stones stayed, suspended a foot above his head. He smirked, turned around to his troops and yelled, “CHARGE!”. As the aberrations slung spells toward Vorsitrix the stones absorbed their energy, enabling Vorsitrix to attack unhindered, obliterating the monsters in melee combat. Tone: Light * Throk’s Defeat Detail: Archmage Venassa’s Champion, Throk leads a group of soldiers through the Far Realm portal in an attempt to kill Zargon. They are summarily defeated and Throk does not return. Tone: Dark *In the battle with Zargon is Throk killed? Answer: Throk’s unconcious body is transported to an unknown realm. Detail: Throk kills Gorikthalazaarz and Zargon’s minions. Throk’s regiment of elite soliders (the deadly dozen) are killed in the battle. Required: Throk and Zargon Banning: The Four of Power Robey: Zargon: Thoughts: Wants to subdue and enslave Throk. Adams: Throk Thoughts: I just need to get close enough to stab him with my weapon holding the Fragment of Destiny Shawn: Gorikthalazaarz (Lieutenant of Zargon) Thoughts: Angry that Throk has gotten this far through their defenses and wants to personally kill and eat Throk. Tone: Dark * Zargon Emerges! Details: After the defeat of Throk, Zargon and many of his horde spill forth to spread pain and suffering across all the land. Tone: Dark * The Golden city sinks into the planet. Detail: The ground gives way and swallows the Golden City into the bowels of the planet in a continental disaster. Tone: Dark * Golden City Expedition and Discovery Golden City military expedition clears out a large pocket of Far Realm monstrosities in a huge underground cave network and a detail of miners discover a cluster of unidentified purple crystals. Tone: Light + + * Arrival of Strange Minerals Detail: A miner discovers strange purple crystals and takes them to the mages tower of the Golden City to be inspected. They discover the minerals incredible capability to store vast amounts of magical power. Tone: Light * Mage’s experiment with Purple Crystal goes awry. Detail: Robalard IV, was experimenting with the purple crystal to determine just what kind of magic it was capable of containing when he decided imbue a particularly large crystal with the properties of an extrademensional space. The crystal implodes and singularity is created deep within the Golden City. Tone: Dark Where did the singularity transport Robalard IV? *Detail: As soon as he was successful in his experiment he saw a bright purple light and felt as though his existences was being torn apart, and it seemed to last for an eternity. Once he came back to consciousness he found himself in a strange metal room. With eyes of creatures he had never seen staring at him. They were standing around what looked like illusions of constellations. (He is on an alien spaceship) Tone: Light * * Golden city mages follow Robalard IV’s work to disastrous results Golden city mages find earlier versions of Robalard IV’s work and accidentally recreate the same experiment on a much larger scale under the Golden City’s foundations. Tone: Dark * Nobles are among the first to flee the city. Detail: Though a shutter is felt throughout the city, only the nobles are informed of the severity of the situation, giving them time to flee the city. Tone: Dark Planetwide alchemical shift. Detail: Various elements alchemically shift overnight across the entire planet, giving the ancient civilization access to new elements. Tone: Dark * Citizens of Blaskon Notice a Change Everything in the city that was made of lead, had changed to gold. Leaders of the city scramble to maintain order as other oddities are discovered. The lower class found digging out what was once lead keeping the street’s paving stones in place. Tone: Light + + * The Shifting in Blaskon Continues Everything in the city that was made of iron, had changed to copper. Leaders of the city scramble to maintain order as other oddities are discovered. Tone: Dark * Well water tainted Towns water supply tainted and smells of rotten eggs. Calcium deposits in along the water shelf changed to sulfur. A man smoking next to the well in the town center ignited the gasses. Tone: Dark * The Rise of Silverlake The copper mine outside the city of Silverlake is shifted to arcanumite (delvurite). The leaders of the city use the newly found magical crystal to increase their power and conquer the surrounding towns and villages. Tone: Light Planetwide spacetime distruption Detail: An event that tore through the planet displacing space and time. Throwing all civilizations into an apocalyptic state. Tone: Dark * The Fracturing Detail: Star Spawn Seer Zuroknotal’atharazazim had come to complete Zargon the Returner’s final mission, to grant Zargon and his minions access to the multiverse. The experiment succeeded and the fabric of space and time shattered around the planet. Tone: Dark + + * What was the process the Seer completed to cause The Fracturing? Detail: He infused his power into an arcanumite fueled engine to harness a Cubic Gate to spread its power throughout the planet. Tone: Dark + + What happened to the Fragments of Destiny after The Fracturing? Detail: All of the Fragments of Destiny were lost in the ensuing chaos of The Fracturing Tone: Dark * * The First Gate to another plane is opened Detail: The Fracturing leads to a gate in spacetime opening to another plane of existence. Creatures from the Far Realm begin to invade this plane catching its denizens unawares and slaughter thousands. Tone: Dark * Zargon’s Minions are Pushed Back Detail: The abberations from the Far Realm are pushed back out of the plane of Rosik and the denizens of Rosik go through the portal leading them to the planet they refer to as Delve. Where they establish a foothold. Tone: Light * The First March of the Maruts Detail: Another rift portal opened to the plane of Sigil and was immediately invaded by aberrations. They were almost instantly pushed back by Sigils main defenders the Maruts. In order to further secure the plane the Maruts also secured the portal on the Delve side, making acquaintance with the Rosik foothold residents. Tone: Light * City of Gunmar GONE! A merchant caravan traveling to the city of Gunmar discovered that the entire city had vanished. In it’s place, a barren wasteland was found. Tone: Dark * Are there any traces of the city left? Detail: Several of the residents of the city were out doing various things (i.e. hunting, trading, recreation). Upon returning, they are all that’s left to carry on the legacy of the city of Gunmar. Tone: Light * A portion of the planet’s surface is stabilized. Detail: A temporal anomaly opens revealing the power core of the ancient Golden city and leaks energy that stabilizes a portion of the planet’s surface. Tone: Light